This invention relates to photopolymerizable compositions.
The use of aromatic sulfonium complex salts as photoinitiators for the polymerization of epoxides and other cationically polymerizable materials has been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,058,400 and 4,058,401. Although for many applications such photopolymerizable compositions produce very satisfactory products, under certain conditions such compositions may emit an offensive odor which is characteristic of certain organosulfur compounds. Accordingly, the presence of such an odor effectively inhibits the use of coated substrates in areas such as food applications.